A Set of Rules
by storyofeden
Summary: Brennan meets someone, but she must now live by a strict set of rules. Her world is falling apart. Will Booth save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

****

**Author's Note: I am warning you now, this story contains some very sensitive and intense subjects. Please, don't think I am making light of what I write about. Quite the opposite in fact.**

**Special thanks to NatesMama1128 and Angiebc for assuring me that the thoughts in my head are not crazy. =]**

* * *

She lay perfectly still, breathing slowly and staring out the window at the red sky. Her alarm would go off in half an hour and she silently wished the sound wouldn't wake Alex up. She could turn it off and get up now, but that always caused problems too.

Rule #26: _"Don't get out of bed before your alarm sounds, I might need you."_

She sighed, remembering what it was like at the beginning. He'd been so…perfect. In hindsight, she accepts the fact that she only wanted to believe in his perfection. But once Booth had said "I'm with someone", she knew she had to find someone too. And so she met Alex, a wealthy business owner who enjoyed the fact that she didn't want kids and didn't believe in 'soul mates'. Now, in the morning light, following one of the worst nights they've had in a while, she sees the truth: he'd tricked her. Not wanting kids meant he wouldn't have to worry about that when he beat her. Not believing in soul mates meant he wouldn't have to worry about marriage. Believing only in the truth and knowledge and evidence, he knew that she would abide by every rule he set for her.

Cringing, she felt him stir and reach out for her. She almost smiled as she remembered something her father used to say.

"Red sky at night, sailors delight. Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning."

Alex grabbed her arm and roughly turned her onto her back. He climbed on top of her and entered her without care. Silently, she lay there with a tear in her eye, thinking about the only thing that got her through times like this.

Rule #1: _"Seeley Booth will not be spoken of, or thought of in this house hold. He does not exist as far as you're concerned."_

It was the only rule Temperance Brennan had ever broken.

"Get dressed, slut. You're alarm went off while I was having fun. Go to work," Alex commanded her as he pulled out and got out of bed. As quickly and quietly as possible, Brennan got out of bed and showered, taking care to be gentle around bruises. After showering, she carefully picked out a shirt that would cover the bruises on her neck and arms. And pants that wouldn't irritate the cut on her hip bone. She then applied her makeup using neutral tones, nothing too flashy that draws attention.

As she left the house, she dutifully kissed his cheek, knowing that if she didn't, she'd be punished.

Rule #5: _"Whenever you leave the house, you will say goodbye and kiss me."_

The drive to work, as always, was filled with thinking about what to say if someone noticed. So far, no one had. Not even Angela or Cam…or Booth. Not that she'd expected him to; he was preoccupied with Hannah to notice. Anyway, they hadn't had many cases lately, meaning they hadn't spent any time together. That, however, was a double edged sword. It meant Alex was happy she wasn't with Booth, but it also meant more time with Alex, more opportunities for her to upset him.

She knew that Temperance Brennan wasn't the type of person to put up with something like this. She knew she should've walked away at the first signs of it. She's stronger than this…But usually, after every beating, or every session of "making love", he'd hold her, coddle her, apologize, and swear to it never happening again. It was just the one time. It wouldn't happen again. He didn't mean it. By the time Brennan realized that he was lying, that it would happen again. It would always happen. It was too late to walk away. Then the rules were set in place. And now…now she was trapped.

She entered the lab, dropped her stuff off in her office, grabbed her lab coat and gloves, and headed for limbo: where she'd spent most of her time lately. Every once in a while, Angela would come down to keep her company or Hodgins would come down with a pregnancy question about Angela, but on the whole, she spent her time alone.

At 5pm, her watch beeped, signaling that it was time to go home and cook dinner.

Rule #15: _"You will leave work every day at 5pm, and you will have dinner on the table at 7pm."_

Hurriedly, she placed the bones she was working on back in its place and threw away her gloves. Her lab coat was off by the time she reached her office, and she quickly grabbed her purse and her jacket. She was on her way towards the door when she practically ran into Booth.

"Bones! Where you goin' in such a hurry? We've got a case, baby. We are back!" he clapped excitedly.

"I…I…" Brennan stumbled, not meeting his eyes. "I can't. I have to get home."

"Aw, come on, Bones! We haven't had a case in weeks. I miss you!" he pleaded her.

She had to get home and cook dinner, but the remains couldn't wait. She always told herself that her job came first… "Ok. Let me grab my case and we'll head out."

She ran back to her office and grabbed her forensic case.

_Tonight won't end well…_she already regretted her decision to go to the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all for returning for the 2nd chapter! I am sorry if this is a little intense. Rest assured that there is a point to all of this. Promise =]**

****

**Special thanks to Angiebc and brainysmrf. =]**

* * *

_7 months earlier…_

_"So, there I was, walking down the street, minding my own business after the longest work day ever. I had been at the bar having drinks with the guys. Most of my friends are married, so we like to get together from time to time for a 'guys night.' Usually it ends up with them drunk and giving me a hard time for being single, and it was no different that time. I had gotten them all outside and into cabs to get home to their wives, when I realized I'd left my gloves inside. So, I turned to walk back in, and just then I saw a distracted-looking woman making her way for the street, fumbling with her umbrella," He paused and everyone laughed, knowing Brennan well. "I was about to yell out to her to watch her step, when that was the EXACT reason for her slip. She had stepped onto the manhole cover off the brick, and i swear it all happened in slow motion," he paused and looked at Brennan with tenderness in his eyes._

_Angela and Hannah let out a chorus of Awww's and Cam smiled._

"_I did what was only natural…I lunged forward to catch her. Her face was lit up with surprise, both at falling and being caught." He wrapped his arms around Brennan from behind and tickled her sides. "It was so endearing and adorable that I just had to ask her out right there and then. To my delight, she accepted. One thing led to another, and well…" He kissed her soundly. "Here we are…"_

_The women laughed and started in on their own stories while Hodgins and Alex headed for the bar for more drinks._

"_Bones," Booth pulled her aside and gave her a guy hug. "I'm glad you found someone. He seems, you know, good for you."_

"_Thanks, Booth," she smiled. "He makes me happy."_

"_I'm glad," he smiled back at her and they joined the rest of the group._

* * *

_1 month later…_

_"What are you doing?" she heard his voice coming from a the chair in the corner._

_"Cam called, we've got a case. I have to head in to work."_

_"It's 4am, Temperance," he said in a voice she'd never heard before. "Are you sure it was Camille who called?"_

_"What? Alex, of course it was," she shrugged him off. "I'll be back at some point tomorrow."_

_"No." he barked, standing up and grabbing her so she couldn't walk away._

_"Excuse me? Alex, let go. You're hurting me."_

_"You're running off to see Booth, aren't you?" He tightened his grip._

_"Let go, Alex," she struggled to pull away from him._

_"You are not going to see him."_

_"Alex—"_

_He interrupted her with his open hand hitting her face. Tears sprung to her eyes._

_"Call him back, Temperance," he whispered. "You're staying with me tonight."_

_"It wasn't Booth. It was Cam. She—"_

_"Rule number one, Temperance. Seeley Booth does not exist."_

_She kept her eyes on the ground._

_"You will not speak of him, or think of him, in this household, do you understand me?"_

_"Alex—"_

_He gripped her tighter still, "I said, do you understand me?"_

_"Yes."_

_After calling Cam and informing her that something had come up and she would not be able to make it, she stayed seated on the living room couch._

_"Tempe?" Alex said quietly from the hallway._

_"Yes?"_

_"Come to bed, baby."_

_"Alex, I—"_

_"I'm sorry about what I did earlier," he walked in and knelt in front of her, holding her face in his hands. "I just love you so much. I don't want you to get hurt."_

_She nodded._

_"I worry about you, Tempe."_

_Again, she nodded._

_"Tempe, I love you," he kissed her gently._

_"I love you too, Alexander," she whispered once the he'd pulled away._

_"Come sleep, Tempe. In my arms. We both need it."_

_She took his hand and followed him into the bedroom._

He's right_, she told herself. _They both just needed some sleep_._

* * *

Brennan looked at her watch. It was 9:15.

"Ok, I need everything taken back to the lab." She tried to sound authoritative, snapping her gloves off. In reality, she was terrified at the thought of arriving home this late. The only thing worse would be not going home at all.

Rule #2: _"If you ever try to leave me, I will kill you."_

She'd always thought it interesting that his second rule was about her leaving, not his first.

"Hey, Bones! What's your hurry? Why don't we go to the diner? We haven't talked in a while," Booth caught up to her.

"I'm sorry, Booth. I'd like to but I really have to get home," she brushed him off and started walking faster towards his car.

"Bones," he grabbed her upper arm to stop her from moving quite so fast.

Brennan froze, a pain-filled moan trapped in her throat. His hand had landed on the precise place Alex had grabbed the night before. Tears came to her eyes and she took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves.

_Booth isn't holding you that hard_, she told her herself. _He's not going to hurt you. He means well._

Booth gaped at her when she pulled her arm away that quickly. He knew that she wasn't the type who put up with manhandling, but he'd only wanted get her attention. He hadn't grabbed her that hard, had he?

"Please, Booth. Just…just take me home," she whispered once she'd regained her composure.

"Sure, Bones. Whatever you want."

The drive to her apartment went by excruciatingly slowly. Booth stayed silent, afraid to even ask what was bothering her. She stayed silent, thinking of ways to defend herself and hoping he would already be asleep. When they finally pulled up to her apartment, Brennan gasped. All the lights were on and there was a male figure standing in the window, watching the street.

"Tell Alex I said hey. We should all get together again." He mentioned as she undid her seatbelt and exited the car with lightning speed.

"Bye, Booth," she murmured before closing the door and running up the steps.

Brennan entered the apartment with her head bowed and set down her things next to the door.

"You're late."

"I know. I apologize. I was working," she walked up to him and looked into the brown eyes she'd once fallen in love with.

"You were with him."

"We had a case; I couldn't get out of it. I'm so—"

His hand hitting her cheek made a sickening sound and she fell to the floor. "What did I tell you! What is my. Number. One. Rule?"

"Seeley Booth does not exist."

"Fucking Seeley Booth, with his white knight routine. He cannot save you, do you hear me?" he yelled his question. When she didn't answer, his fist cranked back, then flew towards her face, making contact with her cheek bone. "I said, Do. You. Hear. Me!"

"Y…Yes sir."

"You are mine, Temperance. You are to follow all of my rules, isn't that right?"

Slowly, she nodded, her cheek throbbing in pain, "Yes."

Alex scoffed and gave her a swift kick to her ribs. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Rule # 23: _"You will address me as 'sir' when you are being punished."_

"Yes sir," she coughed painfully.

"That's what I thought. Get up," he commanded. She did as she was told.

"Would…Would you like me to make you something for dinner?" Brennan asked in small voice that didn't sound anything like her own.

"I already ate, since you were so late. But, I can think of another way you can make it up to me," he snarled, groping her breast painfully.

Brennan started to speak, but his mouth came crashing down on hers with brutal strength. He pushed her back until her butt hit the back of the couch, and swiftly turned her around. Bending her over the edge, he yanked her pants down. She heard the sound of his zipper opening, felt her panties being pulled to the side, and clenched her teeth as he entered her painfully.

"Say my name, Temperance," he demanded. She was in too much discomfort to speak clearly, though, and she stayed silent. Roughly smacking her ass hard to enough to leave a bruise, he bent over to lie mostly on top of her. His added weight on her body pressed her hips further into the hard edge of the couch. The cut on her hip was screaming.

"He can't save you, Temperance. He didn't want you, and you found me," his words hurt worse than his actions did. "So say my name, Temperance. I'm all you've got now."

"Alex," she moaned emptily, knowing everything he said was correct. "Alex…Alex."

When he was finished, he pulled away and re-zipped his pants. "Clean yourself up," he said, walking back towards the bedroom.

He entered their bedroom and slammed the door.

Temperance slid to the floor and did the only thing she could bring herself to do. She cried.

When she quietly stepped into the bedroom, a small lamp was the only light in the room. Alex lay still on his side of the bed, and Brennan couldn't help but feel relieved. She knew that he could wake up being the Alex she'd fallen for, but the chance of him waking up angry was a chance she couldn't take.

Gingerly, she changed into her pajamas, crawled into bed beside him, and turned off the light..

"Hmm…Tempe," he mumbled, sleepily opening his eyes.

"Hey…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he molded himself to her back and held her against him. "You know I didn't mean it."

"I know. I know you didn't mean it."

"I love you, Tempe. I will always love you."

"I love you, Alexander," she said, snuggling against him.

"Mmmm," he murmured against her skin. "Sleep well, baby."

"You too."

He drifted back into sleep. And she lay there in the darkness, thinking.

When Booth turned her down all those months ago, Brennan had been determined never to feel that way again. She didn't want to feel alone anymore. Alexander had taken away the loneliness she felt every day. He loved her. After every beating, physical or emotional, he told her that he loved her. That feeling, the feeling of knowing that he loved her and he would love her no matter what, is what kept her here, kept her with him. Because he did love her. And she did believe him.

Her alarm woke her up the next morning, and she kissed Alex as she left for work.

"Wait," he stopped her, grabbing her wrist. He must've seen the terror in her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, Tempe." He kissed the inside of her wrist. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry again about last night. I love you."

"I love you, too"

He released her and she headed for work with a smile on her face, regardless of the worry in the back of her mind that was always there.


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading again! This chapter was very difficult to write and I once again thank Angiebc and brainysmrf.**

* * *

As it turned out, the case they'd opened the previous day was simple and they had it wrapped up in only a couple hours that morning. The person they'd interviewed was the husband, and, surprisingly, he'd confessed. Caroline was going to get back to them about a court date.

Now, a body from limbo was laid out on the table and Brennan was inspecting it with care. Around her, Angela was telling Hodgins what to get from the grocery store: Pickles, peanut butter, tuna, and bread. Cam and Mr. Nigel-Murray were arguing.

She bent over in order to examine a bone more closely. For as irritating and disrupting as all the noise was, Brennan welcomed it. At home, silence was often too much to bear. Silence made her worry. But this, the noise of Angela laughing or Cam scolding, it soothed her.

Gesturing wildly and explaining to Cam why mathematical knots are impossible to untie, the intern lost his balance and accidently bumped into Brennan. His elbow dug painfully into a large bruise on her back, and her hip bashed into the exam table. She froze, unable to breath for a few seconds.

"Dr. Brennan? Is everything alright?" Cam asked, seeing the pain cross her face.

"Y…yes. I'm fine. Just startled."

"Oh, Dr. Brennan. I am so, so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Booth said, sliding his card and bounding onto the platform.

"He accidently bumped into me. It was an honest mistake," she excused the squint quickly. Everyone on the platform had been ready for her to scold the intern or yell like she had in the past. When she only made excuses for them,

"It won't happen again." Cam ruled, giving him a look that said he was grounded.

"Okay..." Booth mused, confused by the situation. "Anyway, come on, Bones. We're heading to the diner. Let's go."

"Booth, I have work to do. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Aw, please Bones?" he joked.

"No, Booth. I can't," she resisted. If she went to lunch with him and Alex found out?...She shuddered, not wanting to think about it.

"You need to eat." He looked at her closely. "You look like you haven't slept in days, Bones. And you look too thin."

She hesitated, wanting so badly to spend time with him. But she couldn't handle it Alex found out. Booth looked at her with those warm brown eyes and stuck out his lip, pouting.

"Alright," she agreed, taking off her gloves and heading towards her office.

"Booth," Cam pulled him aside. "Is everything alright with Dr. Brennan?"

"Yeah, of course. Why would she be okay?"

"She's been acting very strange lately. Not wanting to go out in the field last night? She's not even staying in the lab super late anymore. And just now? When Mr. Nigel-Murray bumped into her? She was in more pain than she should have been. Something is wrong, Seeley."

"She would tell me if anything is wrong, Camille."

"Ok, Booth. Think what you want, but I'm telling you, there is something wrong," she turned and walked back towards the platform.

"Ready, Bones?" he poked his head into her office.

"I suppose."

* * *

She and Booth were halfway through lunch at the diner when Booth suddenly laid his hand on hers across the table.

"Look, Bones. I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately…" he trailed off, looking into her eyes.

"I understand, Booth," she smiled sympathetically. "I made the move, so you ran. Just as I did. At least you just got assigned to cases that didn't need me. It's not like you went to Afghanistan again."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Thanks, Bones…"

"So how is Hannah?" she asked between bites. "Is she gone again this week?"

"Yep. This week is…Boston, I believe."

"Ah, what is she doing there?"

"Oh, some controversially political person is speaking about some controversially political topic at Harvard. Hannah was asked to report on it."

They fell into easy conversation. Bones couldn't help smile at the warmth spreading through her. It was so easy, sitting here with him. Nothing was expected of her; there were no rules. With Booth, she could be Bones, the woman who took no one's crap and stood up for herself in every situation.

"Tempe?"

Brennan jumped and snapped her hands to rest in her lap.

"Hey! Alex—" Booth started.

"Afternoon, Seeley," he greeted the man. "Glad to know you're around again. Temperance here missed you a lot."

"Aww, Bones. Really?" he joked, looking to her. His laugh died, however, upon seeing the feint trace of fear on her face. Fear wasn't something he often saw in her. "You ok, Bones?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Alex jumped in, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the chair. "I just stopped by the lab to see how you're feeling, Temperance. They said you were here, having lunch with Seeley."

At the use of her full name, and Booth's, she almost cringed.

"Bones?"

"Our girl here just woke up not feeling well. Isn't that right?"

"Yes. I wasn't feeling well this morning."

"You should've told me sooner! I would've taken you home," Booth reprimanded her, standing up.

"I've got her," Alex pulled her out of Booth's reach.

Surprised, he stepped back and held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, man. I'll catch you later. Hey, why don't we hit up the Founding Fathers again sometime?"

"Of course, man. Catch you later," Alex agreed and wrapped his arms around Brennan. "I've got to get this one home, Agent Booth."

"Take care of her," Booth told him. He didn't know why, but there was bad feeling churning his gut. Suddenly, the man that seemed so perfect for her was looking a bit too perfect.

_Stop worrying_, he told himself. _You're just cranky 'cause Hannah's gone and Bones is getting some._

* * *

The arm Alex held around her waist pulled her tighter to him when they exited the diner.

"Alex, I—"

"Shut up," he growled. "I don't want to hear it."

He gripped her tighter still and his fingers dug sharply into her hip, making her whimper.

"Hey, Dr. Brennan, Alex," Sweets had turned the corner and was suddenly walking towards them. "I'm heading for the diner, care to join?"

"Nah, we just left. We'll see you later, though," he responded.

"Ok, later!"

As soon as Sweets was out of probable earshot, Alex pushed her into an alley.

"Alexander, please…" she whispered as his open hand came hurdling towards her face.

"I asked you to follow my rules, Temperance," he backed her up against the side of the building and ran his lips along her neck. "I ask so very little of you and this is how you repay me."

He bit her neck, hard and she cried out in pain.

"Please…" she sobbed, struggling to get away. "Alex, please stop. I'm sorry. I tried to get out of it. I didn't want to go. I—"

"I'm sorry, Temperance," he kissed her. "You broke my number one rule. Seeley Booth does not exist."

She closed her eyes at the feel of the first blow.

"Stop…Help!" she made a futile attempt. "Help me! Help!"

"Shut up," he got angrier. "Shut. Up."

The second blow had her gasping for breath.

"No. Don't touch me. I didn't do anything wrong. Alex! Stop! Please!" She was sobbing now and fighting him with all her might. She managed to kick his shins a few times, and her nails caught the side of his face when she swung her arm out.

The thought that people were so close, that someone could save her, that Booth could save her, is what got her fighting back. Booth being around more. The apology for not being around before. Booth's warm brown eyes gazing at her from across the diner table. Those things got her to fight. She suddenly wanted to live much more, and if she didn't keep fighting…

_If you don't keep fighting_, she thought. _You might not make it_.

A swift knee to her stomach had her doubled over and brought her back from her thoughts. Unrelenting in his punishment, Brennan hurt too much to fight the bigger, stronger man. She fell to the ground and curled into the fetal position.

The new pains, combined with her aching bruises from the nights before, caused her head to spin.

"He's the one who abandoned you, Temperance. He can't help you now."

_Booth…_her mind screamed as her world faded to black.

* * *

"Booth!"

He looked up to see Sweets standing in the door way of the diner breathing heavily. He'd never seen the younger man look so scared.

"Sweets? What the hell?" he set down his drink and stood up, worried.

"It's Dr. Brennan," the younger man tried to catch his breath. "I saw them walking down the street. And I asked them if they wanted to join me at the diner but he said no. Then Alex…he—He pulled her into an alley right as I passed them. I followed, to see what was up. Which is admittedly a little creepy considering they could've been—"

"Sweets! The point!"

"He's beating her. He—"

Booth was past him and out the door before Sweet could finish his thought. He ran down the block and passed the alley until he realized that's where Sweets had said they were. Turning into it, Booth bent low and rushed Alex, knocking him to the ground. Sweets, who was close behind him, went for Brennan. He quickly checked her vitals and pulled her into his lap, elevating her head to stop blood from clogging her airways. He pulled out his phone and called the cops. With help on the way, Sweets focused his attention on the victim.

"Stay with me, Dr. Brennan. It will all be alright. Booth is here. Booth is here…"

Booth pounded Alex's face until he was satisfied with the swelling and waited for him to stand up. Alex stood, and practically snarled at Booth.

"Oh, the great Agent Booth. I'm so scared," he taunted.

Booth, fueled by an anger he hadn't had in a long time, grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. One hand held the other man's hand behind his back, the other held is face to rough building.

"How. Dare. You," Booth seethed, emphasizing his point by crushing Alex's head into the brick. "How dare you lay a finger on her. You low-down, immoral piece of shit. Did it make you feel good? Did it help you sleep at night? Because I can guarantee that all the hurt you gave her? I'm going to give you back 10 times worse. You ever touch her again, come near her again, or even think about her ever again, and you will be eating nothing but jello and applesauce for the rest of your life. IF you're lucky." Every breath Booth took was full of hatred. If he wasn't so worried about Bones, he might've killed the man. "She is special. More than you could ever comprehend in your tiny little caveman brain. You don't deserve her. You don't deserve any woman. If any one of us EVER sees your face again. You will have answer to me. Got that?" Booth leaned in and whispered directly in the bastard's ear, "And next time, I won't be so nice."

Alex grunted his response as three cop cars and an ambulance pulled up. Sweets helped the paramedics then explained everything he knew. Booth handed Alex off to the cops and gave the cops the short version of his story.

"She chose me, Agent Booth," Alex yelled while being taken away in handcuffs. "You turned her down. You broke her trust. And she came running to me. She chose me. How does that help you sleep at night?"

Booth clenched his fists at his sides and reigned in his anger before climbing in the back of the emergency vehicle and grabbing Brennan's hand, the one that wasn't hooked up to an IV, and bringing it to his lips.

"Come on, Bones. It's gonna be okay. I've got you. I'm right here…" He murmured against her skin as the ambulance sped to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Once again, I want to thank Angiebc and brainysmrfs. Love.**

**I'd like to add that I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten, both good and bad.**

**And now, for your update.**

* * *

Booth hadn't left her side since they arrived at the hospital. He told the doctor what happened and stayed in the room while they checked her vitals. If any of the staff had a question about the incident or her medical history, he answered to the best of his ability. But still, they looked at her as thought he was the monster who'd done this to her.

By the time they took her into surgery, the rest of the team had arrived in full force. Angela's head was resting on Hodgins' shoulder. Cam had her eyes closes, he chin resting on a clenched fist. Hodgins was fidgety, legs bouncing up and down, hands drumming out an unknown beat. As Booth walked into the waiting-room, the four colleagues stood up, worried.

"Is she okay?" Sweets spoke first.

"There's…some internal bleeding. A few broken ribs. Bruises ev…everywhere. But she…" his voice broke with emotion. "She's going to be okay…she just went into surgery."

"Oh God…" Angela slumped against Hodgins.

"Has anyone told Alex yet?" he asked. Booth's features went rigid. Sweets pursed his lips. "What's…oh…"

Sweets nodded almost imperceptibly. The three men exchanged a look.

"What are you guys talking about?" Angela asked.

"I will hurt him." Hodgins whispered, standing up straighter.

"Ah, Booth already did." Sweets smirked. The entomologist gave the other men an approving glance.

"What is going on?" Angela stopped everyone.

"God. Alex beat her. Why didn't we see that? It was right in front of our damn eyes and we just let it happen." Cam raised her voice in frustration. "I knew he was too good to be true. And we let it happen." For as well as Cam was trying to hold it all together, it was clear that she was losing it, just like Angela was.

"We…we never noticed. How…" The artist's voice broke with emotion. "I'm an awful friend. I just…assumed that she was happy. That he was perfect for her. I can't believe I let this happen." Hodgins wrapped his arms around Angela and led her to sit down in an uncomfortable chair.

Booth's heart seemed to constrict at the sight of Angela sobbing. For every ounce of pain she was feeling, he felt a thousand times worse. If he hadn't been so preoccupied with work…If he hadn't been running scared…If he hadn't turned her down those many months ago…Then maybe…maybe he could've stopped this from happening.

He supposed Sweets would tell him that none of this could possibly be considered his fault. And yet…every time Angela sobbed, or Cam looked like she wanted to drink, or the hospital staff looked at him like he'd been the one to beat her, Booth couldn't help but blame himself.

"Seeley?" he looked up to see Cam looking at him softly. He'd been staring at the same spot on the wall for a while. "Maybe you should call Hannah? Let her know what's going on? She can bring you some clothing, food…" Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah...I'll do that," he went back to staring at his spot on the wall. Hannah. He'd forgotten about Hannah.

* * *

It was dark by the time Brennan got out of surgery and was placed in a recovery room. She was still asleep, the pain meds had knocked her out, but she should wake up sometime within the next few hours. As soon as the doctor came out to inform them of where Brennan was and how she was doing, Angela nearly attacked him, begging him to let them see her. Relenting, the doctor allowed them to see her for a few minutes, even though she wouldn't be awake.

The two women and Sweets immediately went into the room. Hodgins hung back, waiting for Booth who still hadn't moved.

"Hey, it is not your fault," Hodgins got his attention

Booth laughed humorlessly, "How could it not be my fault? It was my job to protect her. Instead…I hand her over to him."

Hodgins, knowing they'd had this conversation before, simply nodded in resignation. He knew Booth was going to blame himself no matter what. He turned, and walked into the recovery room.

Booth didn't feel like moving. He didn't want to stand up and notice the way that the staff was staring at him. He didn't want to walk into that room and see his…partner lying there asleep. Seeing the bruises on her face, the cuts, the bandages…He couldn't walk in there and put on a brave face for the others.

And so he didn't.

Booth sat in that chair, staring at the wall until, eventually, the four friends made their way back to the waiting room and told Booth their goodbyes. Angela and Hodgins walked out hand-in-hand. Sweets laid his hand on Booth's shoulder in comfort, and quickly snatched it away when he gave the younger man a look.

"Go see her, Seeley," Cam encouraged him quietly. "She'll want you to be there."

"Yeah," he shrugged non-committedly. She gave him a smile that said he better get his ass in there and sit with her.

"We'll be back first thing tomorrow. Do me a favor? Call one of us when she wakes up, just so we know…"

Booth nodded, and she walked away, heading for the elevator.

Finally, he stood and looked towards the nurses' station. When no one stopped him, he entered the recovery room. Bones, his Bones, was laying there looking…helpless. One eye was completely swollen shut. There were bruises covering her neck and arms.

"Bones…" He choked back tears and stroked his thumb across the back of her hand. "Why?...Why did you let him do this to you? Not that I think you let him do this but…Why didn't you come to me? I could've—" he stopped, regaining his composure. She looked so pale, lying there. The heart monitor beeped, reassuring him that she was still alive. "You should've seen earlier…It was kinda funny…He'd been running to find me and he busted into the diner all sweaty like he was Indiana Jones or something. I was thinking of so many ways to make fun of him. I couldn't even choose one! It took me too long, and then he told me…He told me that…" He stopped again and sighed. Tears burned his eyes before finally spilling over. "You have to be alright, Bones…okay? Angela is a wreck and Hodgins is…quiet, which is not good. We all know that. I mean. He's always doing something annoying, trying to get on my nerves. Cam looks like she did when Zack went all gorgonzola on us. Er…Gormagon. It...sounds better when you correct me. And Sweets…he's not butting in and being all shrink-y. Bones…without you? None of us are…us," He could no longer hold back the flood of tears he'd been trying to keep in. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner. I…I'm sorry for a lot of things, Bones. But…But you need to be okay…I...I need you to be okay." He laid his head on the bed next to her hip. "I wish I could have told you that I loved you when you told me that you made a mistake…because I do, Bones."

"Hey…"


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Author's Note: Thanks again to Angiebc and brainysmrf. Love you guys.**

* * *

"Hannah! What are you doing here?" Booth stood immediately, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Cam called. She said you might need some stuff," she handed him a bag. "I didn't know how long she'd have to stay, so I just packed a couple things."

Hannah was acting as if she hadn't heard anything, which was something Booth was particularly happy with. "Thanks," he said, setting the bag down next to the door.

"How is Temperance?"

"She's…okay. Surgery went well. We're just waiting for her to—wake up now." He was distracted. He knew that, but he needed Bones to be okay so badly he wasn't worried about anything else.

"How are you doing?"

"What?...Oh. I'm fine. I—"

"Seeley," she interrupted him. "When's the last time you ate? I know you didn't sleep too well last night."

"I'm alright."

"Seeley." Her voice was more adamant now, full of worry and emotion. "You can't take care of her if you haven't taken care of yourself."

"I…yeah. You're right. I'm just…" He gestured vaguely.

"You're just worried. I know. Come on. Let's go home."

"Home?" he asked, like he didn't know what it was. Booth checked his watch, seeing that it was about the time the doctor predicted Brennan would wake up.

"Yes. Home. The place where we sleep? Come on, Seeley. Let's go home and get some sleep. She'll still be here in the morning—"

"I can't leave her...Not like this. She might wake up, something might happen...someone should be here. I should be here. Look at her...she looks so..." he trailed off, unable to find the words. "I can't leave her like this. He did this to her...I have to show her...I need to be here. I didn't see.. For so long I didn't see what...and now...just look. I can't go home. She can't be alone. I…I should be here for her...when she wakes up...I…I need to be here."

"Seeley, Seeley," she placed a hand on his cheek and tried to calm him, sooth his worries away. "It's okay…It's okay. You can stay. I understand."

He let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"I'm scared…" he whispered against her skin. "I should've noticed earlier. I…I should've been able to do something. I…I…"

"Shhh…It's okay…It's alright," She pulled back so she could look him in the eyes. "She's going to be fine, Seeley."

Carefully, he nodded, reigning in his emotions.

"How about I stay here with you?" she asked, setting her purse down next to his bag.

"I'd like that, Hannah…I…Thank you." He sighed, sinking into the chair next to Brennan's bed.

She pulled the other chair up next to him and rubbed his back, "I love you."

"I love you too."

About a half hour later, Booth was about ready to call in a doctor and have him force her to wake up. He knew that the doctor couldn't do that, but dammit, he needed her to wake up. Part of him was afraid that she, like him, would have some adverse side effect and end up in some sort of coma dream.

But as the minutes ticked by, Booth's eyelids grew heavy and he couldn't stay awake any longer. He looked at Hannah.

She smiled, "Go to sleep, Seeley."

He grabbed her hand in one of his, placed his other on his partner's, and carefully laid his down. If Bones was going to wake up, he was going to know it.

* * *

Booth's pillow was wriggling. A lot. In fact, his pillow was hitting him. Why would my pillow be hitting me? He thought.

He woke up fast, looking up to see Bones struggling against her oxygen mask. She looked to still be asleep, so he placed one hand on her thigh through the sheets and the other gently stroked her cheek.

"Come on, Bones," he reigned in his emotion. "You've got to wake up."

"No…no, no, no. Don't touch me. Don't touch me!" she tried to scream. Her throat was so dry that it came out in barely a whisper.

"Seeley," Hannah tried to get his attention. "Seeley stop. Let go of her. You're not helping."

Booth's heart felt like it was breaking. Slowly, he let her go. "Bones, come on. You need to wake up." She pushed the call button. Booth continued, "I need you to wake up."

He watched as Hannah smoothed the hair out of Brennan's face an spoke to her gently.

Brennan came out of her nightmare with a start. She was breathing heavy and she tried to open her eyes.

"Hey…" he smiled at her, moving to stand on the other side of the bed.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones," he smiled. "I'm right here."

At his sentiment, he saw tears fill her eyes and slowly spill over.

"I'm gonna go get the nurse, okay? They'll want to know that you've woken up," he told her, moving towards to door.

"Okay," she said, her voice small. He'd never known her voice to sound that…scared. When Hannah moved to follow him, Brennan made a grab for Hannah's hand. "Don't go…"

"Of course, Temperance," she reassured her.

Booth damn near cried. He felt like he had gotten her into this mess. He felt responsible for her well-being. And if Bones needed anything, God knows nothing would stop him.

* * *

Temperance Brennan didn't feel like herself. She'd woken up from a vivid nightmare to find Hannah and Booth looking back at her.

The doctor quickly came in to check her vitals and update her on her injuries. The conclusion was that she would be okay, physically at least, within a few days.

"Just be careful, okay? Do you have someone to stay with you?"

"I'll be there," Booth stated. Just before Brennan opened her mouth to protest, he saw the panic in her eyes.

"Or I will," Hannah added. The partners were about to question it, but the doctor went ahead with his "recovery speech". "Alright, we want to keep you here one more night, and then we'll let you go home."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

With a nod towards the ladies, he left. Brennan was about to say something when a detective walked in. He looked to be several years older than her, with graying brown hair and kind eyes.

"Hello, Miss Brennan," he started.

"Doctor. She's Dr. Brennan," Booth corrected him.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," the man quickly apologized. Apparently, the fierceness of Booth's gaze scared him too. "Dr. Brennan, my name is Joseph Matthews. I'm a detective here in DC. From the sex crimes unit. I'd like to as you a few questions."

She nodded tightly.

"If your friends," the detective gestured. "Would step out for just a moment, we can get this over with." He placed hand on her hers comfortingly.

She jerked back away from him with a whimper. Booth's temper flared and he had a hard time not decking the guy.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to scare you," the man backed away. "Would you like them to stay while we talk?"

"Hannah."

Booth looked at her, stunned, "Bones?"

"Yes, Temperance?"

She looked at the detective. "I'd like Hannah to stay."

"Bones, I—"

"Please, Booth. Just Hannah."

The detective cleared his throat politely and Booth conceded, silently walking out of the room.

Hannah squeezed her hand reassuringly.

* * *

"Well, ma'am, I suppose first thing's first," Booth heard the detective speak from behind them. "Can you tell me who hurt you?"

"His name is Alexander Powell."

"Okay, and I understand that the two of you were dating. Can you tell me when it started?"

Booth stopped listening. Just as he was sufficiently out of earshot, he pulled out his phone and called Cam.

"Booth?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"What happened? Is she okay?" He could hear the panic in her voice.

"Yes…Yes. She's alright. She woke up. She's with a detective right now."

"Alone? Seeley, you should be in there with her. She could—"

"She's with Hannah."

"Hannah?" Cam's surprise was evident.

"She didn't want me there. She…asked me to leave."

"Oh…"

"So…you'll call Angela? And Sweets?"

"Of course, Seeley."

"Don't call me Seeley."

"Don't call me Camille."

Booth sighed as they hung up and sank into a chair in the waiting room.

* * *

Several hours later, after the detective had left, Booth and Hannah sat in chair. Booth's head rest on the bed next to Brennan's thigh, and Hannah had laid her head and arms on his back. As a whole, it looked thoroughly uncomfortable.

She lay perfectly still, breathing slowly and staring out the window at the lightening sky.


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Author's Note: And here we are. Chapter 6. I apologize for this taking so long. BUT I hope it answers some questions, asks some questions, and leaves you wanting more.**

**As always, special thanks to Angiebc and brainysmrfs.**

* * *

"Okay, we're here," Booth said, coming to a stop in front of Brennan's apartment.

"She can see that, Seeley," Hannah countered. Since explaining everything to the detective, it had been like Brennan had relived it. And she hadn't spoken since then. Two days of silence was a long time to be quiet. In turn, Hannah had become Brennan's words.

"Jeez!" He got out of the car and opened the back door, ready to help Brennan out.

"Out we go," he joked, trying to help her out.

He reached for her seatbelt and stretched his other hand out to take her hand. The sudden movement caused her jerk away from him and her arms went around her middle, as if protecting her most vulnerable area. Booth stared at her, stunned by the fact that she'd actually think he'd hurt her.

Brennan waited for her breathing to steady before bringing her eyes up to meet her partner's. She saw the normal things: care and adoration. But she also saw something else…Hurt. Mentally cursing herself, she undid her seatbelt as he back away from her resignedly.

Booth closed the door behind her, and watched as his girlfriend lightly wrapped an arm around his partner. He followed them into the building and up the stairs, praying that he wouldn't do anything to scare her again.

His phone rang just as they entered his apartment.

"Booth," he answered.

"Seeley," Camille said through the line. "I need you down here. We've got a body out in Arlington. Daisy and Clark have that part under control but—"

"Daisy and Clark?" Booth asked incredulously.

"Yeah…They work surprisingly well together. But, I need you down here."

"Cam, can't someone else do it? You don't even have a suspect yet."

"In fact, we do. And I seriously doubt that you'd want any of us interviewing the victim's family."

He thought about Hodgins or, heaven help us, Daisy conducting an interview and he sighed. "Yeah. I'll be right over. Ten minutes."

He hung up and slid is phone back to his pocket, looking to Hannah, who had gotten Brennan in and settled on the couch.

"I've gotta…" He trailed off, gesturing towards the door.

Brennan leaned, almost imperceptibly towards Hannah.

"I'll stay here," she smiled sadly. "Go."

He nodded towards her then stuffed his hands in the pockets and exited the apartment.

* * *

"So, looks like we've got a girl's day ahead of us." Hannah said with a light, comforting voice.

Brennan nodded.

"Babe, you've gotta talk at some point," Hannah began rubbing her back in small circles. "I know it's hard, but you can't keep it all inside. If you don't feel comfortable talking to me, that's completely fine. But you need to talk to someone. Seeley, Angela, Cam, someone in your life. It may not seem like it'll help right now, but it will. Trust me, it will."

"Yo…You know?" Brennan whispered.

"Let's just say that I didn't have the most respectful of fathers growing up."

"I'm sorry."

"Temperance," she smiled. "You don't have to be sorry. It was a long time ago."

"I'm…I'm scared, Hannah," the tears that she had been holding back since the incident finally started falling. "Its…illogical but I'm…I'm terrified."

"It's not illogical. It makes sense. Your world was turned upside down…"

Brennan brought her knees up to her chest, as much as her broken ribs would allow, and wrapped her arms around them. Hannah felt for her. She looked…vulnerable. "Okay. How about this? We'll get changed into our pajamas, and watch some old movies. Like, _Casablanca, An Affair to Remember, Maltese Falcon_,-"

"Can we watch _The Mummy_, as well?"

Hannah saw the glint of hope in her friend's eyes and couldn't help but laugh. "Of course we can watch _The Mummy_. Now, let's go to the store, then we will commence with the girl time, k?"

* * *

At noon, Booth called Hannah to check up on things.

"How is she?" He asked when she answered the phone.

"She's fine. We're having girl time."

"Girl time?" He said, sounding like he'd never heard it before.

"Yes, girl time. We just finished _The Mummy_. She knows every word."

"So she's speaking?"

"Some. Seeley, listen," she sighed. "She's scared, alright? She needs some time."

"I'm her partner, her best friend. I should be able to help her."

"I know, but you're also a guy. Give her a while."

"Okay…"

"We're about to start Casablanca. Come over when you get off work?"

"Yeah…Sounds good."

When they hung up, he felt the hole in his chest get a little less gaping.

Perhaps he was being a little too hard on Hannah. After all, she was dropping everything in order to take care of his partner. But he really, really needed everything to be okay. He really, really needed this to not be his fault.

* * *

"Temperance?" Hannah asked quietly.

Brennan turned to look at her, as if asking for her to continue.

Taking a deep breath, Hannah went on, "I…noticed earlier. While I was re-wrapping the scrape on your ribs, that you've got a bad scratch on your hip…"

She took her friend's silence as confirmation.

"But you didn't tell the detective about it…Or the nurses when she asked what happened," Still silence, so she pressed on cautiously. "They had to have noticed…but they also had to have assumed that it was from…"

Brennan finally looked at her, guilt evident in her eyes.

"You can tell me…"

"It was logical…It was something I could understand."

"Temperance…"

"I didn't understand how he made me feel. Or why he hurt me. Or why he apologized afterwards. Or why I let him. But..."

"But you understood the physical pain?"

"If I caused it myself, yes…"

"Temperance…"

"I know it doesn't sound like something I would do. But…at the time…it seemed the most logical. He found me afterwards…in the bathroom. He just…He felt so awful that he couldn't help but hold me. We had sex that night. But it was gentle. It was…sweet. For the first time in months, it was gentle…" Hannah placed her arm around Brennan's shoulder, taking her in a small hug. "It's okay, Hannah. Tha…Thank you for listening. And making me to talk."

* * *

Booth knocked quietly on the door at half past 5pm and enveloped Hannah in a hug the moment she answered the door.

"Hello to you too, Seeley," she joked as he slowly lessened his grip around her.

"How did today go?"

"It went perfectly. She passed out at the end of _An Affair to Remember_."

"Cary Grant! That's a good movie…Kinda sad though," Booth entered the living room awkwardly. Brennan was asleep on the couch, snoring slightly.

Hannah ran her hands through her hair and then sighed, "Seeley…I've gotta get home. I need to finish an article before work tomorrow, and…"

"And you can't finish it here…I understand. I can call Cam, get her to come over."

"Actually, I think you should stay with her, at least for a little bit."

He glanced over at Brennan and then back to Hannah, "But if she has a nightmare or—"

"You'll be here to calm her down. You're her friend. You can do this."

"Okay…I'll call Angela or something in a few hours. I'll call you when I'm on my way home."

As Hannah packed up her things and left, Booth grabbed a pillow, a glass of water, and one of Brennan's books and sat on the floor next to the couch.

He opened to the first page, intent on at least starting the book. However, he found himself only staring at the dedication page.

"_For Seeley Booth, my partner in crime."_

For some reason, that simple sentence had tears threatening to spill over. He's her partner. He should've been there for her. He should've seen the signs. If he hadn't been so preoccupied with Parker, and his job, and Hannah, then maybe…He could've saved her.

Hannah. The woman who he was in love with. The woman who cared enough about him to follow him to DC. The woman who was helping Bones through this.

_The woman who had you pushing Bones away_, he thought.

He couldn't believe that he was too wrapped up to notice that his own partner, his best friend, his Bones was hurting. And now…Now Hannah's the one she lets in? It's like the fates were laughing at him. She's great, she really is. He loved seeing here in nurse mode, and it's great to see them so close. But...why her? Why not him?

Booth wasn't there...and now Brennan was afraid of him. It was his fault…He couldn't help but that. He should've been around more. He should've...seen it. Too wrapped up in himself, he couldn't even take care of the person who meant the most to him. And now…Now he can't even take care of either of them.

It seemed like hours later, but it was probably only a few minutes, when she started making keening noises, obviously in the middle of a nightmare.

"Booth!" She called out in her sleep. Her legs started kicking the back of the couch and she was sobbing. "No! Booth! Booth…"

"Bones…Bones, come on. Wake up," He gently shook her shoulders.

"No! Let go!" she cried. "Booth!"

"I've got you. It's alright. I'm right here," he lifted her torso off the couch and cradled her in his arms. "Bones, baby, wake up. I'm here. I've got you."

Hey eyes opened suddenly and she immediately tried pushing him away. "Bones, it's me. It's Booth…It's me."

The fear in her eyes turned to utter relief and she clung to him, sobs wracking her body. He couldn't hold it back anymore; tears began to slowly fall down his cheeks. They were both shaking, her from crying, him from nerves, so he rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down.

They stayed that way all night.


	7. Chapter 7

****

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who has made it thus far. =] I'm super proud of myself for cranking otu a chapter this fast...fyi.**

**As always, thanks to Angiebc, brainysmrf, and Mollie. Love them.**

**Reviews are welcome...I mean, I'm just saying. *grins***

* * *

Several days later, they had fallen into a routine. Since Alex had gotten out on bail, someone would "take the day shift" and stay with her until Booth got off work. At 5pm, he would take the "night shift". Every evening, he would promise to be home soon, but he never followed through. Every morning he woke up on his spot on the couch.

This morning, he woke up from a light sleep to the sound of the door knocking. After getting up and cracking his back a few times, he answered it.

"Hey G-Man. What's up?" Angela said, walking into the apartment, Cam in tow.

"Um, nothing. What're you doing here?"

"Just picking up Bren for a day out. Hannah's at work, but she's meeting us at the coffee cart for morning coffee," Cam answered.

Booth couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. "Coffee cart? The one by the reflecting pool on the mall?"

"That's the one, studly. Just happens to be her favorite coffee place. And today is all about Bren, so," Angela sighed and looked around. "How is she doing?"

"She's alright," Brennan answered for herself, clearly coming out of her bedroom. She'd showered and gotten dressed. In her hands, she held supplies to redress her scrapes. "Angela? Cam? Could one of you re-wrap my bandages?"

A look of panic spread over Angela's face, so Cam stepped up. "I'll do it. Just come over here and—"

"In the bathroom, please? I'll…I'll have to take my shirt off, and…" She gestured to Booth.

"Right," Cam followed her down the hallway.

His phone rang just as the bathroom door shut behind them.

"Booth….Mmhmm….Of course, sir…Of course, I'll be right over." He clicked off his cell phone and shoved it back in his pocket. He felt guilty, always having to leave during the days. Always having to make sure someone else was taking care of Bones. He trusted the women, his colleagues, and he trusted his girlfriend. It just...made him uneasy to know he couldn't be there.

"Work?" Angela guessed.

"Yeah…I should…Will you…" He paused, figuring out the best thing to say. "Just…have fun today."

"We will."

* * *

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam finally broke their silence while she finished bandaging the scrape.

"Yes?"

"I…never really pegged you for the self-conscious type. And you and Booth especially, Oh..have very few secrets from each other. But—"

"But I haven't told him exactly what happened. And no, he doesn't know the full extent of my injuries."

"He doesn't know any of it?"

"Only what the doctor told him before surgery."

"But…why? Dr. Brennan, he's your best friend." Cam handed her her shirt back and moved to wash her hands in the sink.

"He just…doesn't need to know."

"Alright, but he's going to find out eve—"

"I don't want him to know…"

* * *

Their day out went by more quickly than Brennan had expected. After meeting Hannah, they'd all gone to get their nails done. After manicures and pedicures, they had lunch at some posh restaurant Angela insisted her husband pay for. From there, they went shopping and even took a stroll through the National Portrait Gallery.

Overall, it was an enjoyable day. For Angela and Cam. Brennan had been distant and Hannah had stuck by her, silently making sure everything was okay. For as much as it was supposed to be a "Bren's favorite things" day, it was a lot like a "Things Angela wants to do" day. The thought was certainly there, which she supposed was what counted.

"Thank you all," She said as they pulled to a stop in front of her apartment. "I enjoyed today."

"I'm glad, sweetie," Angela waved. "We'll see you soon."

"Bye, Dr. Brennan," Cam added.

She turned towards the door of her building and began fishing for her keys.

"Temperance?" she heard Hannah call out from behind her.

Turning around, she saw that Cam and Angela had already left, "Yes, Hannah?"

"Booth was here last night right? You weren't alone?"

Brennan gave her a friendly smile, "He did. He fell asleep on the couch soon. I didn't sleep well."

"Okay. Just making sure." she smiled back. "Do you need someone to stay with you? Until Seeley gets off work?"

"I will be fine. I'm sure you have work to do, anyway. Booth should get off of work soon."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind."

"I'm sure," her smile faded. "I'll be fine.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"So, you're on duty tomorrow?"

"Hm?" Hannah asked, confused.

"Nothing. Thank you for today. I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked into her apartment and set her keys in the dish by the door, closing the door behind her. Looking up after taking her shoes off, she stopped short. Her coffee table no longer held what it usually did. Instead, a rose had been laid across it. A small piece of paper lay to the right of the flower, and a small Smurfette figurine. Walking over to the couch, she sat down, her legs giving out from under her as she read the note.

"_Temperance,_

_You will forgive me. You always do. I will see you soon._

_~Alexander_"

Shakily, she stood, reaching for the phone. Intending to call her superintendent and a locksmith, she started sobbing as she dialed the numbers.

_How'd he get in?_ She thought. _How can this be happening?_

* * *

"Hey," Sweets poked his head in the door. "Are you busy?"

Booth sat at his desk, unfinished paperwork spread out in front of him. It was only 3:45pm. He couldn't leave yet.

"What do you want, Sweets?"

"It's my duty to the FBI to make sure all of the best agents are in peak mental condition to tackle the rigors the job may throw at them, especially after an event in their personal lives infringe on that mental stability."

"Peak mental condition?" Booth asked incredulously. "You're here to make sure that my mental stability hasn't been infringed upon?"

"Okay. Not really," Sweets sat down. "While that is my job, I may be here because of my own mentally stability and ability to tackle the rigors of the job."

"You're freaking out?"

"Oh my god, totally," he looked relieved. "How is Dr. Brennan doing?"

Booth sighed, "She just now started speaking again. Hannah's been a big help, actually."

"Hannah. Really? And you're okay with that?"

"Sweets…"

"Sorry, habit."

"Keep that habit to yourself, will you?"

"You better not be havin any habits. I need you to testify," Caroline Julian made a grand entrance into Booth's office. Both men looked at her like she'd grown two heads. "Don't be givin me that look. I did a lot for you all today."

"What?" was all Sweets could say.

"Caroline, did you get a date set for that bastard?"

"Of course I did. I'm offended you would even doubt me," she gave them a heated look. "Trial has been set for the 5th."

"The 5th! Caroline, that's four weeks from now! There's no way you could get something sooner? She needs this over with," Booth started to panic. There was too much to mentally prepare for it to be so soon.

"She needs it over with? Or you do?"

"Well—"

"That's what I thought."

"Ms. Julian?" Sweets finally spoke up. "What do you suggest we do until then?"

"Next week we all meet in the conference room upstairs. The three of us, Dr. Brennan, and Booth's girlfriend since she was in the hospital with her."

"All of us?" Booth choked out.

"Yes. All of us. Now, I suggest you two go home. And you better get your umbrellas ready, it's gonna rain down you know what when news of this trial gets out."

* * *

Lying on the table in front of her were still the unmoved "gifts" from Alex.

She didn't want to call the cops. She didn't want them crawling around her apartment, the only place that still felt safe. Or, did feel safe, until

Temperance Brennan was never one much for wishing. But she remembered nights, after Alex had fallen asleep, when she didn't want to wake up in the morning. Where she laid there, wishing that she would fall asleep and never wake up. Because at that point, eternal sleep was better than the life she was living.

Every time Alex beat her, or raped her, or screamed at her, then apologized, he took a little bit more of her. He made her feel pain, then he would love her again. And everything would be perfect for a while. But many nights, feeling only pain she caused herself, or feeling nothing at all, was better than lying next to someone who loved her, but hurt her.

Brennan kept staring at the objects adorning the table in front of her. Tears falling down her cheeks, her nose running. With every sob, her injuries screamed from too much strain.

Alex had rarely gone back on anything he said. The only lie he ever spoke was "It won't happen again." All the evidence pointed to the same thing. He would find her. He would make her forgive him. He would hurt her again.

Panic was quickly setting in. The thought of him in her apartment, in her life. It was too much to bear.

Logically, it only made sense to make it so that he could never, ever hurt her again.

Permanently.

Now, if she could only figure out, logically, the best way to do it.

* * *

Booth didn't go home. He hadn't seen Hannah since the evening before and yet he found himself knocking on the door of Brennan's apartment instead of entering his own.

No one answered.

So he knocked again, "Bones?"


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Author's Note: I don't really have anything to say other than to thank brainysmrf and Angebc. Love you guys.**

**Remember. I like reviews... *giggles***

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Bones?" he knocked again, beginning to panic, fishing in his pockets for his keys.

Opening her apartment door, he couldn't see her in the entryway or the kitchen. His eyes fell on three objects on the table in the living room and his heart sped up. Rushing to them, he quickly read the note, his breath catching in his throat.

"Bones?" He yelled out. "Bones!"

Alex had been here, in her apartment. And it rankled him. If someone…If Alex had taken her, where would he go? No, he didn't take her, he wouldn't have left it if he took her….What would she do? Where would she go? How would he get to her in time?

Booth's thoughts ran so fast he almost couldn't catch up with them. Then something in the apartment changed. The air shifted, a sound stopped. The shower, he thought. The shower cut off.

Without thinking, he ran to the bathroom door and shoved it open.

Brennan let out a scream that might have shattered glass, clutching the towel tighter around her.

"Bones…" he breathed out, stopping short as he noticed the yellowing bruises adorning her chest and upper arms. Scars laced every part of her upper body that he could see. "Bones…Did he...? Your shoulder..? What?...How...? Bones, what's...what's going on? Are you ok?..."

"Booth…" she whispered. He could see the fear in her eyes. "I'm…I'm…" She wrapped a towel around her still wet body and let out a shrill sigh, "Y-You're here…."

"Yeah Bones, I'm here…" He tried to speak as calmly as possible but it was difficult even for him. Shakily, he gestured toward the bandaging supplies. She nodded almost imperceptibly. She exited the room, which left him confused, until she came back, clothing covering everything but her stomach.

Booth's throat went dry at the sight of a still angry scrape surrounded by another yellowing bruise. His eyes caught site of a deep, but healing, cut on her hip and he looked to her face, so many questions begging to be asked. She simply stared back at him. He could tell she was scared. Scared of what he would think. Scared of the situation. Scared of the objects in the other room.

Surprising himself, he was able to stay "professional" as Bones would put it.

Standing up when he was done, he made eye contact as she pulled her shirt back down.

"We should…" he gestured towards the rest of the apartment.

"Call the police…yes," She followed him out of her bathroom. They filed a report with the FBI, instead of with the DC Metro, on Booth's insistence. He wasn't going to leave her safety up to just anyone.

* * *

In the weeks following, she was never left alone. Whoever was keeping her company during that time always entered the apartment first, ready to attack or shield Brennan from harm, whichever was needed. Most days, Angela would stay with her in the morning during the work week, Hannah pitched in for afternoons. Cam usually grabbed weekends. And Booth always took nights.

He would get off of work and head to her apartment with food. They'd eat, then she would work on her book while he watched TV, or talked to Parker on the phone. Sometimes, he would finish the paperwork that he didn't do during actual work hours.

But they still hadn't talked, at least not about anything important. As far as Booth knew, the only injuries she had were the ones caused by Alex in the alley. And Brennan wasn't about to tell him otherwise.

* * *

"We still haven't talked about it, Temperance," Hannah said. She poured two glasses of water and set them on the table. Brennan was preparing a salad.

"Talked about what?" She asked, pretending not to know.

"I know you changed the locks, and I know Seeley took care of the police report and everything, but…the rose, the letter, the little Smurf thing. I don't understand…"

Brennan set the salad bowl on the table and moved to the fridge, withdrawing the salad dressing. Hannah grabbed silverware from a drawer and placed them on the table.

"Listen, I—"

"Rule #1: Seeley Booth does not exist." She cut her off. She was gripping the chair so hard her knuckles were white.

"Temperance—"

"At one point in our partnership, Booth gave me a small plastic Brainy Smurf. My favorite was Smurfette, but he insisted that she was shallow. He gave me Brainy Smurf because I have my looks and a whole lot more."

"So Alex gave you Smurfette? Why?"

"To prove to me that Booth was not a part of my life anymore."

"Temperance," Hannah reached in for Brennan's hands and squeezed them reassuringly. "Seeley will always be a part of your life."

As Brennan pulled her hands away, there were tears in her eyes, and Hannah realized just how true her last statement was. Seeley would always be a part of Temperance's life. He had been for years.

"Hannah?" She started as they began eating lunch.

"Yes?" Hannah smiled.

"I am…glad you've become a part of my life as well."

Hannah nearly melted. "I am too, Temperance. I am too."

* * *

"Seeley?"

"Hm?" Booth looked up from his phone.

"Can you maybe put the phone down long enough to have dinner with me? Maybe some conversation?" She smiled pleadingly.

"Hannah..."

"I know…" she placed her fork down and fidgeted with the napkin in her lap. "I get that she's your best friend. I'm okay with that. She's become one of mine, too. I know that she needs us, but what I don't understand is why you need to check on her every few seconds. She's with Cam. She's fine."

"She has nightmares. She's been through something horrible and I—"

"You don't need to do anything." Hannah said a little too sharply, standing up from the table and taking her plate into the kitchen.

"I'm responsible for this!" He followed her, the weight of too many sleepless night finally wearing him down.

"I get that you feel responsible but…you didn't force her into that bastards hands!"

"Yes, I did!"

"How, Seeley? She and I have talked about this entire ordeal and nothing points to you. How on earth is this your fault?"

"It just is, alright?"

"Seeley…What could you have possibly done?"

"I turned her down!" Booth lost it. He couldn't hold it all in anymore; his emotions, his fears, all the stress of the matter at hand, nothing. "Right before she met this guy, she told me that turning me down was her biggest regret. And she didn't want to have any regrets. But I said no. Because I'm with you. I love you. And the next thing I know, she's happy as can be with that asshole! And then he…he…"

Booth went silent, and stared at his shoes.

"You're in love with her," Hannah murmured. It wasn't a question.

"No, I love _you_."

"Yes. But you're in love with her."

Booth didn't meet her eyes. He couldn't.

"I know you guys had a past, Temperance told me as much, but…I hadn't realized how much of one," Hannah took a deep breath, then smirked with realization. "She had a nightmare once, when I was staying with her. She kept calling out your name. I kept thinking she thought you were attacking her but in reality…"

"She wanted me to save her…"

"Oh…" Neither moved. The weight of was happening poured over them.

Hannah looked down at the tile floor for a long while and then knew what she had to do. "Go to her."

"Hannah—"

"I know…You love me," she sighed. "And tomorrow, I will be over there, spending time with her because she needs me and I'm her friend and I care about her. But…I just…You'd rather be with her right now, especially since the trial date has been set and everything. And I'd rather makes plans for what I'm going to do with my life without you hovering."

Booth nodded respectfully, not entirely certain he should leave but entirely certain he had to go. He grabbed his keys and his jacket and then walked out of his apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

****

**Author's note: Sorry this has taken so long! I just started my semester and I rarely leave the fine arts building. =p BUT I hope this was worth the wait. =] Enjoy!**

**As always, special thanks to brainysmrf and Angiebc.**

* * *

"Bones?" He knocked on the door. "Bones!"

She didn't answer and panic immediately set in. This was too familiar, too similar to the night a few weeks ago. Thinking the worst had happened, he didn't bother trying to call her or even finding his keys. He positioned himself, counted to 4, then threw his shoulder into the door. It gave way, breaking the frame in the process.

Stumbling over broken pieces of wood, he looked up to find his partner standing in front of him, glaring.

"Booth! What are you doing!"

"Bones, just listen. I can explain…" He looked around, noticing that they were alone in the apartment. "Wait…Where is Angela?"

"I sent her home."

"You sent her home! Bones, why would you do that?"

"Booth…" She kept her eyes down.

"Bones…"

"I just wanted some time to myself. I haven't had any since this whole thing happened and I need time to process."

He said nothing in response and simply stared at her.

Defeated, she walked towards back into her bedroom and came back with a notebook in her hands.

"What is this?" Booth asked as he took the small item from her outstretched hand.

"It's…a set of rules…" She took a deep breath. "His set of rules."

Confused, he opened to the first page. Rule #1: _"Seeley Booth will not be spoken of, or thought of in this house hold. He does not exist as far as you're concerned."_ He drew in a sharp breath. Rule #2: _"You are mine. And mine only."_ Booth got to the 23rd or so rule until his stomach rolled, nauseated. He couldn't take it anymore. "Bones…"

"Now you know." She said, distancing herself from him. "I'd like you to leave now."

"Bones…Please. Stop trying to push everyone, me, away…"

"You left, Booth. You barely spoke to me for several months. I'm fine. Alone."

He let out a strangled groan. Her words hit him like a wrecking ball and suddenly, he couldn't stand to be apart from her. Crossing the room in long strides, his hands met and cradled the sides of her face. She flinched, fear evident in her eyes. He softened his stance, and pulled her in for a hug. She tensed at first, staying rigid in his arms. Then she went limp, leaning into him. After rubbing her back and chanting soft words in her ear, he pulled back. Brennan tried backing away, not meeting his gaze but he once again placed his hands on her cheeks, making her look at him. "I'm not going anywhere, Bones. I have always been here for you. That's not going to change just because you're trying to get rid of me. Alright?"

She nodded.

"Okay, Bones?" He released the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "So, what do you want to do tonight? We could go to the diner? Oh, hey! You want Thai food? We haven't had that for a while."

Her eyes were wide. She looked…shell shocked. Booth cursed himself inwardly. Hoping he hadn't scared her.

"I find that I'd like to talk to Hannah."

His heart sank. It nearly killed him to know he couldn't help her. But if Hannah could…jeez, he thought, this is one big mess.

"Ah, sure thing. I'll call her and wait with you until she gets here."

* * *

Using a key Brennan had given her, Hannah rushed into the apartment, "Babe, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Hannah," she shifted uncomfortably.

"Wait…are you alone? I thought Seeley was supposed to be with you?"

"I am," he finally spoke up. "But I was just leaving."

The women stood in silence as he gathered his things and began to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow? For the meeting with Caroline?"

"Of course," both women said.

The door shut behind him and Hannah turned towards her friend with a comforting smile. "Okay. Spill. What's wrong?"

An hour or so later, they sat on the couch, curled under a blanket, each holding a glass of wine.

"…and so we're standing there. I'm in nothing but a glorified corset and black eye. And the whole circus has moved on!"

They fell into a fit of giggles.

"He's worried about you, you know," Hannah said suddenly. Brennan went silent but held eye contact, if reluctantly. "Listen…I know how hard this is…How much you don't want to talk about it, especially with a guy. But it's Seeley…He loves you. He's your best friend…You should let him in, Temperance…" Her voice trailed off.

"I don't want him to know," Brennan said quietly. "I don't want him to know how weak I was…What I let happen…"

"Temperance…" Hannah set her glass down and took her friends hands in her own. "None of what happened was your fault. I know that's hard to believe…But you need to know that…"

The women stayed silent for a moment. Brennan took a sip of her wine, shifted slightly, and smiled. "Enough talk about this sad stuff. Tell me something funny."

Hannah grinned, proud at how far her friend had come over the last few weeks. "Well…" she bit her lip then leaned forward conspiratorially. "You know about the fig tree?" Brennan nodded. "Well, what Seeley always leaves out of that story is the fact that we got caught…" The two women laughed as Hannah continued.

* * *

Brennan looked around the room at those surrounding the conference table. Caroline stood at the head, Sweets and Booth sat on the side opposite to her and Hannah. She took a deep breath.

"It started about approximately a month after we started dating. Cam had called in and needed me in the middle of the night. He did not want me to leave and he struck me. After that, the abuse happened seldom at first, once every two weeks or so. But the frequency increased. Soon it was happening every day. I was to abide by a specific set of rules that he put together. I would be punished if I disobeyed." The tension in the room was palpable. Her friends and colleagues kept shifting uncomfortably. "As Dr. Sweets has already stated, he and Booth were there the day it stopped." She paused looking to Caroline for guidance as how to continue. Even though she was in a room with people she trusted implicitly, she was nervous.

Booth's jaw clenched. Never mind the fact that Hannah was the one beside her, comforting her. Hearing his partner saying them out loud, the things the bastard did, that made him want to knock heads.

"Dr. Brennan," Caroline started, her voice calm and coaxing. "Would you please explain what exactly the abuse consisted of? The others will leave if you want them to."

At that, Sweets immediately began to rise, as if anxious to leave.

"No…" Brennan stopped them. "It's alright. I'd like you all to hear this now." She looked at Hannah, who squeezed her hand reassuringly. "The abuse was physical, of course. He would use his hands as well as his feet. He also…" She trailed off, then took a deep breath and thought hard about the how to phrase the next part. She wasn't wholly sure what it qualified as, considering she was in a relationship with the man, however awful. "He also…forced himself upon me. Again, almost every day. I was to make myself available to him whenever he wanted me and…" Her voice trailed off. This was proving to be much more difficult than she'd anticipated. She fought back tears that threatened to spill over.

Sweets chimed in, in full shrink mode, "When you say that he forced himself upon you. You mean…"

"He…forced me to have sex," her voice broke.

Hannah wrapped an arm around her shoulder and comforted her. Brennan looked at Booth, who met her eyes with an emotion she'd rarely seen directed at her. Anger.


	10. Chapter 10

****

**Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long! Still, I think it's worth the wait. Enjoy.**

**As always, thanks to Angiebc, brainysmrf, and NatesMama1128**

* * *

Brennan seldom felt like this. Like she was about to walk into a classroom and take a test she hadn't prepared for. Of course, Caroline had prepared them all the best she could, but Brennan couldn't help but feel uneasy.

For once, she wasn't the one giving the expert scientific testimony. There were several doctors here to do that. No, today she was the victim.

The courtroom was smaller than previous ones she'd been in. Several cops, both in uniform and undercover, were placed around the courthouse. The press was not allowed in, taking into account how high profile Dr. Temperance Brennan was being considered.

She followed Caroline into the bustling room. Booth, Sweets, and Hannah sat just behind the prosecution; Cam, Angela, and Hodgins sat just behind them. Her friends…her family…was here for her.

And so was Alex. She spotted him standing next to his lawyer. The dark grey suit and purple tie he had donned brought out the sparkle in his eyes. He was looking as handsome as ever, which made her stomach sour. He caught her eye, smiled, and winked. Fear shot through her, fast and deep.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"And you were suspicious when you saw them walking away from the diner?" Caroline asked Sweets.

"Yes. He was holding her arm just above her elbow very tightly. Just as they passed me, I looked back and saw him," he pointed to the defendant. "Alex, push her into the alley."

"At which point you did what?"

"I went back to see what was going on."

"So you saw Dr. Brennan on the ground being beaten by this man?" Caroline gestured towards Alex and his lawyer.

"Objection, your honor," the man said, standing. "Leading the witness."

"Sustained."

"What did you see?" she reiterated.

"I saw Mr. Powell causing bodily harm to Dr. Brennan."

Caroline made eye contact with Booth and made a face, then turned back to the young psychologist. "Were you worried for Dr. Brennan's safety?"

"Oh, totally."

"That's all, your honor." Caroline gave a satisfied swing of her hip and walked to her seat.

* * *

"Seeley Booth," Alex's lawyer stood and approached the stand, "Is it alright if I call you Seeley?"

"Ah, Agent Booth," He corrected. "Please."

"Oh, an agent. That's right. For the FBI?"

"Yes." Booth was short with his answers.

"Okay. Okay," The man checked his notes. "Now, it says here, in your written testimony, that Dr. Sweets ran to get you and then you both entered the alley?"

"That is correct."

"And you were also worried for Ms. Brennan's well-being."

Booth seethed, "It's Dr. Brennan. And yes, I was worried."

"Was there any reason for you to be worried?" Booth looked to where Brennan and Caroline sat. He stayed silent. "Agent Booth?...In the time that you've known my client, has he given you any reason to be worried?"

"Answer the question." The judge urged.

"No…No, he had given me no prior reason to be suspicious."

"The lawyer checked his notes once more, smirked at Alex, then turned towards Booth. "How long have you known Dr. Brennan?"

"Objection," Caroline jumped up. "Relevance?"

"There is a point, your honor."

"Overruled, Miss Julian. Proceed." He waved to continue.

"I've known Bones…um, Dr. Brennan, for almost 8 years now."

"And the two of you are partners, is that correct?"

"Yes…" Booth said warily.

"Would you consider the work you do dangerous?"

Booth paused, "Um…"

"Let me rephrase. Has Dr. Brennan ever been injured on a case?"

"Well, yes. But—"

"And could many of her injuries be considered your fault?"

"I...I suppose, but—"

"So we could consider you harmful to her health, yes?"

Booth stayed silent.

"I know I would be, Agent. Your coworkers should be, too!"

"Objection!" Caroline spoke up. But the man kept going, turning to the judge.

"Your honor, if you can give me just a few more minutes…"

"Make it quick." The judge allowed.

"Agent Booth allowed Dr. Brennan to engage in many bad behaviors, including letting her run into a known drug neighborhood in the middle of the night! He went so far as stalking her and the next morning, she had bruises from where he'd talked her!"

"Objection!"

"Mr. Arthur..."

"Am I right, Agent Booth?"

"Ye…Yes."

"Mr. Arthur!"

"So we shouldn't be any more worried about her with my client than with you. Am I correct? Agent Booth?"

"Objection!" Caroline's voice rang out.

"Withdrawn, your honor."

* * *

"I'm just so concerned about her…" Angela told Hodgins, Cam, and Sweets, not knowing Brennan could hear them a few feet away. "I wish I could help her in some way."

Sweets nodded.

Cam pursed her lips in helplessness.

Hodgins rubbed his wife's back. "I'm not sure anyone can help her right now."

"Hey, you okay?" Hannah came up behind Brennan.

"Oh, of course. I'm fine." She lied, staring at her colleagues.

"They're wrong, you know," Hannah waved the others off. "You know that you'll be okay."

"Thank you, Hannah."

The woman hugged and Hannah pulled back, placing a hand on Brennan's cheek. "Just promise me something?"

"Of course." The brunette nodded.

"If you want help? Ask for it."

* * *

Booth drove her home. The ride was long and silent and made her almost as nervous as the trial did. Quickly and quietly, he parked and led her into the apartment.

"Okay Bones, I'll just call Cam or Hannah and—"

"Booth," she interrupted him.

"I know, I should have just had them drive you home but—"

"Booth."

"I just—"

"Booth!" Finally, he stopped talking and looked at her. "You've barely spoken to me all day…"

"Nah," he waved her off. "It's just with the trial and everything; I didn't think you'd feel much like talking." He lied.

"You say that…but you won't look at me…"

"Ah, Bones," his demeanor softened. "Remind me again why I taught you about eye contact?" There was a teasing lilt to his voice.

Brennan stared at her feet. Booth looked anywhere but at the amazing woman in front of him. She'd been through so much and yet still managed to hold herself together.

"I know that you think what happened is disgusting. And I realize your disappointment in me but—"

Booth whipped his head around and fixed her with an incredulous stare. "What?" She visibly flinched and he immediately regretted his response. Sighing internally, he realized just how difficult this was going to be. "How could you have possibly disappointed me?"

"I let Alex—"

"Bones," he cut her off and crossed the room to stand in front of her. "You could never disappoint me…ever."

Their eyes met. If Sweets were there, he would have scoffed and reprimanded them for having a silent conversation. But even Brennan, who didn't usually believe in such things, found everything she needed to know in his eyes. All of her fears, her insecurities, her questions. They were all discounted and answered. Booth's eyes roamed across her face and settled on her lips. His head tilted towards hers, but didn't move anymore. This was a weird situation. It had to be her move. Slowly, she moved forward and settled her lips on his.

It was a chaste kiss, no more than a few seconds, but it meant more to them than a full on make-out session would have. Trust was implicit.

She pulled away, squared her shoulders, and looked him right in the eyes, "I want you to help me."


	11. Chapter 11

****

**Author's note: I don't have much to say...Enjoy!**

* * *

Booth's hand travelled down her stomach to the waistband of her jeans. Brennan's breath caught and her hips bucked upwards, seeking the pressure of his body against hers.

"Booth," she moaned when his hand slipped inside her pants. His thumb found her center and began to rotate in small circles. "Please…"

"Please what, Bones?" He laid a kiss on her neck. "Talk to me, Bones. The only way this will work is if you talk to me."

"Booth….Booth…."

"Booth can't help you now, Temperance."

Her eyes snapped open to find Alex leaning over her. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Her legs tried to kick but she couldn't move either. Brennan was trapped. Alex smiled above her and…

"Bones!" Booth's voice rang out. The sound made Brennan fight harder. She had to get to Booth. He would save her. "Bones!"

"Booth…" She tried.

"Bones, baby, you've got to wake up."

Wake up?...She was dreaming?...Brennan came awake before she opened her eyes. Silently, she catalogued her surroundings. Upon realizing that she was in her room, in her bed, and nothing, namely Alex, could hurt her, she began to cry. Sharp sobs ripped from her throat and Booth pulled her into his arms.

"I'm right here, Bones. Shhh…I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere…"

* * *

When she was seven years old, Temperance Brennan's second grade class had to put on a school play about Jamestown. From the experience, she remembered exactly two things: the complete and utter inaccuracies in the script and the all-encompassing fear she felt as she stepped up to the microphone to say her piece. From then on, despite being painfully shy, she'd been determined to show no fear and stand up in front of classes and give speeches. All stage-fright be gone.

That feeling, the one of the shaking second grader, had absolutely nothing on what she was currently feeling. Sitting on there, having Alex stare her down from the stand, made the Jamestown Pageant seem like a walk in the park.

Booth laid a comforting hand on her shoulder as Alex's lawyer began the questioning.

* * *

In elementary school, recess usually found young Temperance sitting alone while the other girls played house or jumped rope and the boys played kickball. This recess didn't feel so different. Alex's testimony had shaken her, so here she sat outside the courtroom. Caroline, Cam, Hannah, and Angela in one corner. Alex, his lawyer, and several other men in another.

A hand clasped her own, reminding her that for once, she wasn't alone. Booth was there. For her.

"I'm scared, Booth," she whispered.

"Hey, it'll be okay. There's a fire in your eyes and I hope you'll let it burn. There's a strength in your voice and a I hope you will be heard," he responded. She gave him a look. "Okay. I heard that on the radio the other day. But it applies, right?"

Brennan broke into a smile and Booth nudged her affectionately. Laughing, she gently laid her head on his shoulder. They watched the two rival groups "playing" on either side of the hallway.

"Thank you, Booth."

"Always, Bones. Always."

* * *

She walked to the stand as if it were the slow, long walk to the principal's office. Knowing full well she's done nothing wrong, the apprehensive, nervous feeling in her stomach never stopped. Of course, Caroline was her friend, but she felt more like the kind guidance counselor asking the 16 year old Brennan why she hadn't been at school for three days.

Caroline calmly and respectfully asked the questions. With every answer Brennan voiced, Alex shifted uncomfortably, trying to maintain his cool exterior.

"Dr. Brennan, we know that he hit you, at least once." She asked her last question. "And we know from the medical reports that he probably did it more." She paused. "Is there anything else that he did to you?"

Brennan looked to Booth pleadingly.

"Dr. Brennan?" she tried again. "Did he rape you?"

Booth nodded to her, letting her know everything was okay.

"Yes. He raped me."

* * *

Brennan could remember the stories in high school. After every big game, the boys would take their girls out for burgers and fries. For once, she was a part of it. As soon as the Head Juror had declared Alex guilty and ready to serve a year in jail, Booth had ushered everyone out of the courthouse to the diner.

"I would like to propose a toast," Hodgins started. They all raised their glasses of water or soda or, in Booth's case, a strawberry milkshake. "Today, the good people of our court system put away a stinking, no-good, bastard who deserved to be tarred and feathered."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"The good people of our court system?" Cam asked incredulously.

"Where is my husband?" Angela joked.

They all fell into a fit of laughter as Booth turned to look at Brennan.

"Are you happy, Bones?" he whispered to her.

She thought about it for a while. Happy. Was she happy? Sure, the man who had terrorized her for over a year would now be put away. And all of her friends were happy and healthy. But was she happy?

Booth took a sip of his milkshake and grinned at her. Brennan thought of her day, of the dream the previous night, and of her life for the past few weeks. Was she happy? If she thought about it, no. She probably wasn't. But Booth…Booth was here for her. He always had been.

She leaned forward and kissed him.

He tasted like strawberry milkshake.


	12. Chapter 12

****

**Author's note: Okay guys. I'm REALLY SUPER proud of this chapter. It's a lot longer than normal. And I y'all love it.**

**As always, thanks go to Angiebc and brainysmrf. Love them.**

* * *

She wanted this. She just had to keep telling herself that she wanted this.

It had been over a month since the trial, and Angela had dragged all the girls out to one of the local clubs. They hadn't told Booth, however. Partially because Hannah would be there and their break up was still in the awkward stage. But Brennan specifically didn't tell him because she knew how he would act. She knew that he would go into alpha male more and completely ruin her goal for the night.

Her goal.

She shifted awkwardly in the back of the cab. Cam and Hannah were reminiscing about their "Seeley" love, and Angela directed the cab driver to their destination. Brennan looked out the window, sighing. Her goal tonight was to dance with a man and not feel the throat constricting fear. She wanted to be able to drink whiskey without remembering Alex's tongue being shoved down her throat. While her friends had other things in mind, a fun girls night out, Brennan had something to prove. To herself. This was the only way to rationally dispel this irrational fear. She was sure of it.

The other three women carefully and precariously climbed out of the cab in low cut tops, short skirts, and heels. Cam and Hannah were on a man hunt. Angela just knew how hot the sex would be with Hodgins when she came home looking like that. Brennan, though, had opted for something safer: a sparkly top, jeans, and black leather boots.

Walking into the club, she felt an extreme, illogical sense of déjà vu, like she'd been there before, as if a dream or something. The light-up bar housed only a few costumers. The dance floor, centered around a large DJ-ing platform, was packed and gyrating to a fast beat. The entire building was a sheek silver and blue.

She followed Hannah to the bar and stood awkwardly as a drink was ordered for her.

"Okay. Everyone keeps an eye on each other," Cam yelled over the music in full mom-mode. "Last call is at 2am, so we'll all meet here at 2:15am. If you're leaving before then, let one of us know. Alright?"

The drinks arrived and a chorus of cheers erupted. The dark brown liquid burned down her throat and Brennan choked back a gag. The alcohol was too much, but her plan wouldn't fail. It couldn't.

Cam and Angela immediately clasped hands and filed out onto the dance floor.

"How are you doing, Temperance?" Hannah asked. Her drink sat untouched in her hands. Silently, Brennan thanked her for staying sober.

"I'm…apprehensive."

"Babe, we can go if you want. This dress is uncomfortable anyway," the blonde smiled.

"No. I want to stay. I need to do this," Brennan also smiled, seeing their two friends having fun and dancing. Hannah took out her phone, checked it, responded with a quick text, and looked up.

"My boss," she explained. "Asking if I was free to work tomorrow."

They laughed and sat in companionable silence.

"You wanna go dance?" Hannah asked suddenly. Her heart rate speeding up, Brennan nodded. It was now or never.

Standing in the middle of the dance floor, twirling and jumping to the beat of the bass drum, surrounded by her friends, Brennan felt good. She felt confident and sexy. For the first time in about a year, she felt like herself.

* * *

The Flyers were playing the Rangers. Usually, this would keep Booth more than occupied. He'd have a beer, pizza, and maybe even Parker. That, however, was not the case tonight. The game was on of course, but Booth sat staring alternatingly between his phone and the clock on the wall.

They'd be at the club by now. That much he knew, but he so wanted to be there with them, making sure all was okay.

Without the others knowing, each woman had come to him and told him the plans. Well, each woman but Bones. She hadn't come to him at all. In fact, they'd spoken only a few times since the kiss at the diner.

Admittedly, it had been awkward, especially with Hannah watching, but he and Hannah had spoken about the situation. Bones was the most important thing right now, their awkwardness could wait.

His phone buzzed, breaking him from his reverie.

_She's acting strange, but all is good. Bad feeling though, maybe you should come down? Stay away though. Keep low._

It was from Hannah. Booth grabbed his keys and jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

An hour or so later, Angela had opted to go home early to a very eager Hodgins. Cam had taken up a spot at the bar and was chatting up the bartender. Brennan felt a bit of panic when she realized that Hannah was not beside her, but remembered the man she'd met and figured that they'd see each other at last call.

"Do you wanna dance?" She heard a deep voice say from behind her.

She turned to see a man with green eyes and blonde hair standing an appropriate distance away from her. "Of course." Her response even surprised her.

She turned, bearing her back to him, and he placed his hands on her hips, moving in behind her. Their hips connected and a tingle of fear ran up her spine.

Keep calm, she told herself. Nothing is wrong. Just stay calm.

They swayed to the beat until that song ended and melded into the next. Brennan started to turn away and give herself some air, but he twirled her in to face him as the next song continued. This song was faster, more intense, and their movement became jerky. The longer they danced, the more uncomfortable she became. As much as she didn't trust the metaphorical gut feelings, she couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. The song changed again and the man's hands began to wander. One moved down to grope her ass. The other traced a line upwards, heading for her breast. Brennan felt nauseous. The bass beat faded away and in her mind, she was back in the apartment with Alex getting bent over a chair. She felt dizzy.

"Stop," she said over the music, pushing him away.

His grip tightened, "Hey, it's okay, lady."

"Let go," she fought against him.

His only response was the crashing of his mouth down on hers.

"I'd like to cut in, thank you," another man said, pulling her away from the blonde creep. Her immediate instinct was to fight. Fists punching out at anything she could hit. But the new man just held her tight against him. "Shhh. Bones."

She stilled, then wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into his chest. On instinct, he planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Come on, Bones. Let's talk." He grasped her hand and led her outside.

"Okay, you wanna tell me what's going on?" He started.

Brennan sighed. The jig was down, as she remembered the saying going. As grateful as she was that Booth had been there, she was disappointed in herself. "I am not a weak person, Booth."

"Of course you're not. Bones, where is this coming from?" It dawned on him. "Is that why you're here?" She nodded. He made a sound of frustration and captured her in a hug. "You are not weak, Bones. Everything you've been through? It's just proof of how not-weak you are. Alright?"

She pulled away, "I thought that if I could dance with a guy, I would get over the fear that I feel whenever a man gets close to me." She sighed.

"And you chose a stranger? What kind of sense does that make?" He saw her fight back a flinch and he cursed himself. "Bones, there are plenty of people who could help you. I'm sure Angela would share Hodgins for this purpose. I don't think Sweets would know what to do exactly, but at least we know and trust him. There's—"

"You," she interjected. He swallowed hard and looked at her. "You said you'd help me, Booth. I know you. I trust you…" She trailed off.

"Bones, I don't know. I mean—"

"Please?"

He took in a deep breath and looked in her eyes. She was pleading with him. Bones didn't plead unless it was super important. "Come on, let's go." He ushered her back inside and watched her walk ahead of him. Her jeans fit her just right. He was in trouble.

* * *

Hannah was starting to panic. After meeting Garrett, a tall black man with beautiful eyes and talented hands, she had gotten so caught up in him that she'd lost track of time. They exchanged numbers and she excused herself, feigning thirst. That was twenty minutes ago.

She couldn't find Temperance. Cursing herself, she made a beeline for Cam. The thought of finding Seeley crossed her mind, but she quickly dismissed it, knowing he'd strangle her for losing his partner.

"Cam!" she started, sitting next to her.

"I'm a little busy here, Hannah." She said, not moving her eyes from the attractive bartender.

"Hey, I'm not going to get in the way of a determined looking woman. Besides, I'm not going anywhere," He smiled and winked, walking away to help other customers.

"I saw you met a guy," Cam turned towards Hannah. "He's hot. What's his name?"

"Garrett, but—"

"But what? Get on that. That's my advice." She took a sip of her drink.

"Cam, listen. I have something I wanted to talk to you about." Her eyes scanned around the room once more and something by the door caught her eye. Two people entered the club: Seeley and Temperance. Hannah let out a deep sigh.

"What is it?" Cam tried to get out of her.

The blonde woman smiled. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to make sure it was alright if I went home…with Garrett."

A knowing look passed through Cam's eyes. "Seeley showed up, so you don't feel so bad about leaving now."

Hannah blushed and lied easily, "Maybe…"

"Go," Cam waved her off. "I'll be here till last call."

"Call me tomorrow." They hugged and parted ways.

"Bartender!" Cam waved him over, a sexy smile on her face.

* * *

They stood at the edge of the dance floor. Booth's hands were shoved in his pockets, his feet shuffling. Brennan, though, looked like an antelope getting ready to walk into a field of lions.

"Bones, you don't have to do this. We can—"

"No, Booth. I do. It doesn't seem important. But it is."

He simply nodded, held his hand out for her to take, and when she grasped it, pulled her into the crowd.

They found an empty place and stopped. Booth moved in behind her and gently laid his hands on her hips. She tensed, and he leaned down to her ear, "Relax, Bones. It's just me. We're just dancing. The minute you feel uncomfortable, you need to tell me, okay?"

She nodded, partially relaxing alongside him. They were barely touching, but to anyone else, it would've looked like they were smashed together. They dance that way for a while, so close but not too close. Then Brennan, feeling braver, rotated her hips against his. Feeling him harden against her backside, she smiled. No panic was felt. This was Booth. She was in no danger. There was no fear. She tilted her hips back, rubbing against him aggressively. She was in control. It felt good.

His hands tensed, fingers tightening on her hips and she flinched, automatically moving away. The reaction was strange to her. She truly felt no fear. It was knee-jerk to move away. Feeling guilty, she turned to face him, laying a hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Bones. I just…I…"

"Booth…stop worrying. It was an automatic response. You don't scare me." She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. One nondescript hip-hop song played after another and they kept dancing. She looked up at him and the heat in his eyes nearly brought her to her knees. She pressed herself even more firmly into him, if getting closer was even possible. His arms tightened around her and a hand drifted to the place where jeans met skin.

For the first time in a while, Brennan felt aroused. The heat between them was almost palpable and the longer they danced, the more she found herself pressing into him, trying to get closer, trying to arouse him as well.

Her eyes found his and suddenly, his lips were on hers, his tongue tangling with hers. The lights flickered, signaling last call and they broke apart, shocked at the effect of the atmosphere and the kiss.

Hand in hand, they slowly made their way through the crowd and found Cam leaning across the bar, kissing the bartender.

"So much for a final drink," Booth joked under his breath.

"Cam?" Brennan spoke up. "I'm leaving. With Booth."

Cam mumbled something against the tender's lips and waved them away.

* * *

Once outside, they tracked down Booth's car and climbed in. The ride was silent, both of them replaying the events of that night. Sighing, Brennan spoke up as he pulled in front of her apartment. "I realize that the logic behind my plan tonight was flawed."

"Bones…" He turned in his seat to look at her and ran a hand through her hair. "It wasn't flawed. It's understandable. You just shouldn't rush into anything. It's a recovery process." She gave him an un-believing look. "I overheard Sweets tell it to one of his patients the other day." He smiled, which brought a laugh from her. "Bones—"

She kissed him. Again. This one was more tender than the others, but it still spread a warmth in her belly.

"Come upstairs with me, Booth." She said, pulling away.

"Bones, tonight was a root canal. Are you sure?"

"I am not asking for sex, Booth. I will admit that I'm aroused, but…" She trailed off. _But it would be harmful to the recovery process_, she finished in her head.

He stared at her for a moment. Her cheeks were bright with lust and her lips were partially swollen from his kisses. But above all, he could see the bright trust in her eyes. She trusted him.

"Okay…Come on."

They entered her apartment and immediately took off their shoes. Leaning up on her toes, she pressed a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Booth."

"No problem. I'll take the couch?"

She nodded as he went to the closet and got out his favorite pillow and blanket. She went into her bedroom and sighed. Tonight hadn't gone exactly as planned, but somehow, it had gone perfectly. Booth was exactly what she needed. The thought terrified her some, but she also knew that he cared for her. He'd killed for her, and he'd taken bullets for her. Booth would not cause harm.

After a quick shower, she put on a pair of underwear and an oversized t-shirt. She smirked, remembering that it was actually Booth's t-shirt. One he'd left there at some point over the years.

She climbed in bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Tonight was the first time she'd felt anything close to stimulation since the first few months of being with Alex. There was no way she was going to get to sleep. She thought of touching herself, brining herself to orgasm, but that hadn't worked yet. She had tried, of course, but nothing would come of it. Sighing, Brennan thought of Booth's promise to help her. She thought of his erection she'd felt pressed against her. And she thought of the fact that he was just outside her bedroom door.

* * *

Brennan was nervous. The longer she stood in her bedroom doorway staring at Booth's figure on the couch, the more nervous she got.

"Bones?" She heard him say just as she was about to give up and retreat. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes?"

"Why have you been staring at me?"

"I can't seem to sleep."

His only response was to sit up and turn on the small lamp on the coffee table next to the couch. It spread a small wash of light across the room. Suddenly, she felt very naked standing there in nothing but a t-shirt and panties. His t-shirt.

He could see the look on her face, the same one she'd had on in his car before he'd dropped her off. Her nipples were very visible through her shirt. Or…his shirt. _She was wearing his shirt?_ He thought. His cock hardened. There was a very horny Bones wearing his clothing.

"Come here, Bones." He said quietly.

Slowly, she walked over to him and stood before him, fiddling with the hem of the shirt.

"What do you want, Bones?" He said softly. It wasn't accusatory or harsh. He was honestly asking.

Without words, she placed a knee on either side of his waist and straddled him. They were both sitting up, so their faces were now close together. Brennan leaned in for a kiss but Booth stopped her.

"Bones…Whoa, easy," He kept a hand on her thigh, and placed the other on the side of her face. "Bones. I know you want this. And God knows I want this too. But…You have to think about this Bones. I don't want you to rush anything, okay?" She nodded. "Okay."

He gently brought her head down for a kiss and threaded his fingers through her hair. Brennan fought back fear. Logically, she knew this was Booth. She knew he would harm her, and yet she couldn't help but flash back to whenever Alex touched her. She pulled back, shivering; she caught her breath and closed her eyes.

"Bones, what's wrong? What'd I do?" He asked, panicking.

"I'm fine, Booth," She leaned in to continue.

"Wait. Bones. You've gotta talk to me. If we're gonna do anything, you've gotta keep talking to me."

"Yes," she said and kissed him again. Carefully, he reached for the hem of her t-shirt and pulled back from her. Automatically, she lifted her arms above her head, waiting.

He looked in her eyes, "Is this okay? Are you sure?" Again, she nodded and he lifted the shirt above her head, throwing it to the side. Booth inhaled sharply. While many of the bruises had faded away, the worst of them still looked yellow. Scars covered her torso, marking times that the bastard had used more than just his fist. Brennan moved to cover herself, but Booth shook his head, placing a small kiss on her sternum. He pulled back, watching her reaction as his hands caressed up her stomach to her breasts. She let out a deep sigh and her nipples pearled at his attention. His caresses were soft and gentle. His lips replaced his fingers, drawing one nipple into his mouth, then another. His hands travelled back to the waistband of her panties.

Brennan groaned, which caused Booth to snap his head up to look at her.

"Bones?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," She said haltingly. She felt an intense mixture of fear and lust. As Booth's hands continued to touch her in sweet ways, she kept stifling images of Alex touching her, bruising her in the same places Booth's hands rested.

"Bones…Look at me," her eyes met his and he could see the tears in them. "Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head, "No…Don't stop."

"Okay. I need you to keep looking at me, okay, Bones? You've gotta stay with me. Here. I'm here. It's me."

She nodded and swallowed nervously. His right hand slipped into her underwear and his thumb found her center. She was wet, so wet, and Booth's cock hardened even more, if that was possible. His pants were quickly becoming more and more uncomfortable, but he had to focus. This was about her. This was her night. It wasn't about him.

"Stay with me, Bones," he murmured. Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks, but she was twisting and bucking against his hand. His touches were so soft. She was so close. "Look at me Bones. Stay with me."

She opened her eyes once more and moaned. It took almost everything she had to remind herself that this was Booth. That he cared for her. It wasn't so hard, because he caressed rather than grabbed, but still. She was struggling with her memory and reality. "Booth…"

The sound of his name coming from her lips made him even more determined to make her feel cherished. "Stay with me, Bones. Look at me. I'm right here. I'm the one making you come. It's me. I'm right here. Stay here. Stay with me, Bones." He chanted as she was pushed over the edge and came against his hand. A sob ripped from her throat and she collapsed against his chest. "Shhh…I'm right here Bones. It's me…It's Booth. I'm right here. Just me and you, Bones."

Carefully, he put her shirt back on her and picked her up, carrying her into her bedroom. When he laid her down, she grasped his arms. "Stay…please. Don't leave…" She pleaded. Unable to deny her anything at that point, or ever for that matter, he climbed in next to her, cradling her in his arms. She drifted off to sleep listening to the sound of his whispers.

"I'm right here, Bones. Don't worry. I'm not leaving. I'm right here…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Okay all, here it is. Finally. The last installment of the series. I'm sorry it took so long to post. My semester has been going to hell in a handbasket.**

**I can only hope that you guys enjoy the ending. Love you all!**

* * *

In the darkest moments before dawn, a woman returns to her bed. Brennan situated herself on her side of the bed, legs folded beneath her. A hot cup of tea kept her hands warm as she watched Booth sleep.

Last night had been exactly what she'd been looking for. She trusted Booth; he'd been gentle with her. It'd been…perfect, assuming that perfection was, in fact, attainable. Maybe she did need him.

She sighed, every fiber of her body screaming at her to run. To bolt. To do anything to get away from the attachment. Finishing her tea, Brennan got dressed and ready and headed into the lab. She was ready to do this. To take her life back.

* * *

They'd finally spoken a few days later about all that had happened. All in all, there was very little to be said. Brennan thanked him. Shocked, Booth said "You're Welcome", and life had continued as normal. Or at least as normal as it could. Brennan had continued working at the lab, though she hadn't done much but examine ancient remains. About every other case, she would go out into the field. Being around people had never been her strong suit and since the incident, her incapabilities had worsened. She was jumpy and skittish, especially around men she didn't know. Even the lab techs who had a penchant for hovering tended to cause her panic. But truth be told, she was still scared. All she had wanted that night at the club was a long awaited release; something, someone, to help her get herself back on track.

The problem is that it worked.

And for the same reason, it hadn't worked at all.

Booth was always there. Always helping her. If she panicked, he calmed her down. If she had a nightmare, he woke her up and soothed her. They still hadn't engaged in coitus, though Booth had been sleeping in her bed almost every night since then, simply holding her, caring for her.

Quickly, she finished everything up on the platform, left Mr. Edison in charge and went to her office. After checking her messages and enacting an "out of the office" auto-reply for emails, she left the lab and headed for home.

* * *

Booth knew what was coming. Things had been too…okay for too long. Waking up next to her everything morning was something he had waited years for, something he wanted to continue. In her sleep, Brennan cuddled next to him and whimpered if her moved away. But most other times, while awake, she would smile and it wouldn't quite reach her eyes.

He'd already packed a bag for her and had it waiting by the door. The rest of his plan was set up. For him, this was the last hoorah, his final chance. He just sat in a chair, faced the door, and waited.

* * *

Brennan approached her apartment wearily. She hurriedly unlocked her door, and stopped short, finding Booth staring at her. The look on his face made her breath hitch.

"I, Seeley Booth, do, in fact, exist." He grabbed her hand and held it to his chest. His heart beat rapidly under her fingertips. "I'm right here, Bones. I'm not going anywhere. My heart is still beating. As long as my heart is beating, I will be with you" He released her and left the room, entering the kitchen.

Brennan stood there awkwardly. "Booth?"

He re-entered the living room with a pad of paper and a pen. "Rule #1. Bones makes all the rules."

"Rules? Booth, what?...What are you talking about?" She managed to get out.

"Bones. I'm your partner and I'm your friend. You're my friend too. I'm here to help you with anything you ask for. I will always be here for you. But let's not keep doing this dance. I want to be with you, and I'm pretty sure you want to be with me too. So let's do this. Let's be together. Same as we always were, just a little bit more. If you want to go, your bag is packed. It's over by the door. But please don't. Don't run away from me. Stay here with me and make new rules with me. Good rules. Happy rules. Stay here with me and we can be happy together, like we're both supposed to be. So whaddya say Bones? Are we doing this thing or not?"

Brennan didn't move for a long while. She was going over everything in her head and what it all kept equating to was staying, which didn't make any kind of sense. Not logically, anyway. Her eyes darted to the suitcase, then back to Booth. There were tears in his eyes…Heartbreaking tears. _No, Brennan. The heart can't break_, she told herself, placing her hand back on his chest. The beat of his heart reinforced her belief: The heart can't break. She grabbed the suitcase and turned away from him, exiting the apartment.

* * *

Complete with a suitcase, her passport, and a ticket to Morocco, she quickly exited the cab and ran through the rain into the airport. Dulles was bustling with people, and the farther she walked, the more claustrophobic she became.

_Come on, Bones._ An inner voice said. _You can do this._

She shook her head, trying to make Booth's voice in her head disappear. She checked in, then headed for the security lines. She tried to shake the fear that coursed through her. Despite her belief in logic, Booth always told her to listen to her gut. Right now, that metaphorical gut was telling her to run in the other direction.

After finally making her way through security and finding her gate, Brennan sat and awaited her boarding time.

The last year or so had been hell for her. That much she could admit. But she had made it through; and she'd done it all by herself. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Sweets had helped, Hannah too. And Booth…

Brennan sighed. Booth. He'd helped her through anything and everything, even when she didn't think she needed it. She thought back to his words "Stay here with me and we can be together, like we're supposed to be." It was a very presumptive sentence, but then, Brennan didn't believe in fate. It was ludicrous.

Her phone rang and she answered immediately, "Booth?"

"No, babe, it's me…"

"Hannah! How are you?"

"Alright. I've been living with one of my coworkers. She's really awesome, Temperance. You would love her." Hannah was clearly smiling on the other end of the phone. "How have you been? Is everything gong alright?"

"Yes, I am doing quite…well. I…" Her voice broke, then trailed off. It was getting harder to hide her pain.

"Temperance…I'm sure you'll be fine…You have people who love you."

"Love is merely chemicals in the brain which—"

"Love is whatever you want it to be, but you do have people who feel that for you. Me. Angela. Cam. Hell, Caroline. Booth…"

Brennan stayed silent.

"How's Booth?" Hannah's words hit her hard.

"He's…He's fine," She thought about her words and the look in Booth's eyes as she left. She was lying wasn't she?

The intercom rang out: "Flight number 22705 to Morocco will begin boarding in 5 minutes. Flight 22705."

"Flight? Temperance…are you at an airport?"

She sighed, "Yes, Hannah. I…I got scared."

"Oh, hunny. Scared of what?" the blonde asked softly.

"I don't know. I'm just…I'm scared. And I angry. Because I'm scared."

"Did you tell Booth?" Brennan's silence was her answer. "Babe, you've got to talk to him. That's the only way the two of you are going to work. You've got to talk to him."

Still, Brennan stayed silent.

"Listen, Temperance, I've got to go…Christie and I are going out on a lead. Just…think about what I said, alright? I love you…I'll talk to you later."

"I love you too, Hannah. Goodbye."

They hung up and Brennan collapsed back into her seat.

Once again, the intercom blared: "Flight 22705 to Morocco will now be boarding first class. Flight 22705."

* * *

She lay perfectly still, breathing slowly and staring at the window as rain lightly pitter-patted against it. Her alarm would go off in half an hour and she silently wished it wouldn't. She didn't feel like working today.

Rule #26: "_I will leave a note for Booth if I go to work early. Just so he doesn't worry."_

Today, Rule #26 did not apply. She didn't want to move. She sighed, remembering what it was like at the beginning. When they hadn't been together like this. She could remember the nights she laid awake, thinking about how wonderful it would be to have Booth hold her while she slept. Now, thankfully, she didn't have to wonder. One year, since the trial and Booth had held her through almost every night.

Smiling, she felt him stir and reach out for her. She slid back and nestled into his arms.

"Mmmm," he stirred. "Bones."

Brennan turned in his arms to face him and planted a kiss on the notch where his clavicles met his sternum.

"Mmm.…Sleepy..." Booth stated childishly, rolling to his back and covering his eyes with his left arm. She giggled and laid her head on his right shoulder, her body half covering his.

"Love you, Bones," he whispered sleepily.

"Love you too, Booth."

Drifting back to sleep, she felt tears in her eyes. Booth had done so much for her. He cared so much for her…

Rule #1: "_Seeley Booth very much exists. He is very much real. Don't ever forget it_."

It was the only rule Temperance Brennan had never broken.


End file.
